


【蛋哈】缚

by Ellen_H



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H





	【蛋哈】缚

【上】  
“真是没想到，你竟然让那个敌人挣脱了？”  
“这不能怪我！我没想到他还会在内裤里藏小刀啊...”  
“说明你依然是经验不足，年轻的Galahad。”  
“我后来不是抓到他了吗，难道你作为Authur不应该奖励我？”  
“完成任务是你的工作和本分。奖励不说，我觉得你这段时间实在是过于松懈了，反而需要一些特训。”

Eggsy略感不快地托腮，心想还不都是因为要快点回来见你，结果回来还要被当作小孩一样教训——我可是拯救过两次世界的特工！看着Harry在厨房忙碌的背影，他心生一计。吃饭的时候他提议：如果他可以打出一个Harry解不开的结，那么Harry会允许他做一次任何想做的事；反之，Eggsy就要去客厅睡一周反思自己作为特工的职业操守。

这在Harry听来还算公平，毕竟自己这么多年特工也不是白当的。不说世界上所有的结他都能逃脱，至少Eggsy这个级别应该还是挺容易应付的，毕竟自己当时也有亲自教过他一些。所以此刻Harry一脸轻松地坐在了椅子上，等着一会儿看Eggsy失望的眼神。

Eggsy年轻，经验肯定是赶不上他年长的恋人。可是年轻人也有他独特的优势：知道怎么去主动寻找新事物。他想起之前在日本出任务时认识的一个绳艺师，他教授了一些美观又实用的结。“绝对解不开，除了你。” Eggsy记得那人这样对他说。看到Harry脸上露出势在必得得笑容，他暂时抑制住了心中的狂喜，拿起绳子走向导师。

“我不认为你可以这样耐心地去绑敌人，Galahad。”  
“你才不是我的敌人。” 

Eggsy完成了最后一步，站起来满意地看着自己完成的作品。虽然只是在上半身做了个非常简单的驷马缚，但应该也足以让Harry够呛。  
“你漂亮极了，Harry。”  
Harry瞪了他一眼，开始扭动着身子试试松紧。他的双手在后面试图摸出什么东西，却迟迟没有找到。

“在找这个吧？同样的错误我不会犯两遍。”Eggsy从口袋掏出一把小刀在Harry眼前晃了晃，“还想继续尝试吗？”  
见“作弊”是不行了，Harry集中精力，开始用手指去探索这个结里绳子的走向。绳子把本来就贴身的衬衫勒得更紧，而他宽厚的胸肌也因手臂发力被绳子勾勒得更加丰满，连胸前的两颗凸起也变得十分明显。Harry自己并未意识到，然而这幅姿态都Eggsy都看在了眼里。

体力和时间都在流失，Harry的前额渗出细密的汗珠，他意识到这个结似乎并不太可能从这个角度解开。粗糙的绳子隔着衬衫摩擦着他的身体，疼痛而麻痒，Harry的喘息也开始粗重起来。

“你喜欢这个？”Eggsy走到Harry身后，双手搭在他的肩上，并低下头朝着Harry的左耳呼出热气，“是时候放弃了。你输了，承认吧。”  
Harry沉默了一阵，叹了口气。  
“我输了，解开吧。不过你的奖励只限今晚。”  
“Yes Harry.”  
Eggsy轻轻扭过Harry的头与他接吻。唇舌交缠，气氛开始变得甜腻。解开绳后，两人分别去洗了澡，回到了卧室。

【下】  
“Eggsy，你不觉得你太过分了吗？”  
Harry紧皱着眉， 此时他的双手被绑在床头栏杆上，双腿被最大限度地分开，脚踝处都缠着红色的绳子与床头的两根柱子分别相连使得臀部被迫高高抬起，后穴就这样暴露在空气中。他的身体折叠着，红色丝质睡袍散落着，背后还垫着一只枕头以放松他的腰。Harry从自己的角度只能看到自己几乎要大开成一字的双腿，完全不知道Eggsy在另一边准备些什么。

“愿赌服输。”Eggsy跪坐在他前面，两手扶住Harry的大腿外侧，低下头将舌头伸进了穴口。  
“不！啊...停下！”Harry立刻就被这湿滑的触感激得抬起了头，只见Eggsy的脑袋正微微起伏着，用舌头模拟着性交，同时扩张了Harry的内壁。Harry想要逃，可四肢都被牢牢束缚着，无法动弹。就这样保持了一会儿，Eggsy的舌头离开了，取而代之的是沾满润滑剂的两根手指在里面翻搅，寻找着前列腺的位置。

“慢...一点、啊、慢...” Harry有些受不住一开始就如此直接的方式，但Eggsy没有理会，还是继续探寻着，直到他重重按上了一块小突起，伴随着Harry的一声大叫，Eggsy迅速抽出了手指，将一颗跳蛋塞进了刚才找到的位置。冰凉的硬物进入身体，Harry却不知道那到底是什么。今晚的Eggsy让他有些害怕，可是自己是年长的那个，哪怕是被摆成这样一个羞耻的姿势，怎么可以轻易露出他脆弱的一面呢？

然而下一秒他的心理建设就立刻被击破了，因为Eggsy打开了跳蛋的开关。

“嗯啊！不...快、拔出来...！这到底是什么！”突然的刺激使Harry本能地抗拒着，但因为姿势的原因，他越是挣扎，跳蛋反而埋得越深。Eggsy凑上前居高临下地看着他，手抚上Harry的阴茎若有若无地触碰着。

“怎么了Harry，难道不舒服吗？”

Harry紧闭着眼睛不去看他，他的脚趾紧紧蜷在一起，阴茎逐渐站立起来，被Eggsy握在手里上下撸动着。Eggsy的另一只手摸上了Harry光滑的大腿内侧，到小腿肌，最后到脚踝，再回到大腿，如此反复。等玩够了，Eggsy将跳蛋撤出，换上了一根假阳具重新塞了进去继续操弄他，换来了对方一声闷哼。Harry睁开他仅剩的一只眼，只能看到一根黑色的物体在他的后面进出，看不见Eggsy，以至于他甚至产生了一种自己在被陌生人侵入的错觉。

今天的Eggsy让他感到害怕，还让他非常没有安全感。下方传来一阵阵钝痛，手腕和脚踝也因为粗糙绳子的束缚磨出血印。疼痛和耻感使得他眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。

“Eggsy，不要这样了...求你...”  
“Harry？”

Eggsy停下了手，又凑到了Harry的面前双手撑在他身体两侧，看见自己的导师正扭着头努力隐藏自己充斥着泪水的眼睛。Eggsy意识到自己做得实在是有些过火了，他低下头去亲吻Harry左眼的伤疤，伸出手轻抚着Harry的头发安慰他，不停地对他道歉。  
Harry稍微平息了一会儿，当他看到Eggsy充满歉意的表情时怎么也生不起气了。

“...绝对不能有下次了。”

Eggsy应了一声，再次在Harry额前落下一吻，使自己的阴茎慢慢进入了Harry温暖潮湿的肠道里。里面因为之前的开拓已经分泌了大量的肠液，让Eggsy的进入十分顺利，Harry仰起头，感受着Eggsy自上而下的进入。他的腿已经开始有些泛酸，但随着Eggsy每一次准确又深入的撞击，Harry的身体也上下起伏着，逐渐沉溺在情欲之中。

“哈啊...Eggsy，我要...”  
“我也是...”

Eggsy抓住Harry的脚踝向前并拢，开始更加用力地向下挺进。Harry在各方面都已经到了极限，最终颤抖着射在了自己的胸口，而Eggsy也因为对方内壁的剧烈收缩，最后狠狠抽插了几下，射在了他体内的最深处。  
待两人平复后，Eggsy撤出了自己，一股白色的浊液也顺势被带了出来，顺着Harry的股缝流到了他身下的深色枕头上，显得格外显眼。  
Eggsy解开了束缚着Harry的所有绳子，看到已经被勒到有些发紫的痕迹，他既愧疚又心疼。他知道自己今天晚上确实做得太过分，可是他又欲罢不能，而且其实里面也有赌气的成分——他不希望再被Harry当作不成熟的人了，而是一个可以独当一面的Kingsman特工。

“Harry，你觉得我是个好特工吗？”  
“当然，”Harry叹了口气，“但还不是个好男友。绅士的...”

话还没说完，他就被Eggsy的吻堵住了嘴。


End file.
